Sand Hog
Sand Hog (also known as SH, Hog, or Sand) is a warzone released in Combat Arms of North America during the 11-12-08 Patch. Players have been left to wonder if the map is found somewhere in Somalia (see Trivia), but truly is found in either Israel or Egypt according to Nexon's website. A lonely, terror-stricken wasteland, Sand Hog features an abandoned warzone with sand-colored buildings and roads with crashed vehicles, as if an atomic bomb was planted in the area, which is very likely as this is still used as a combat warzone. Sand Hog contains Elimination, One Man Army, Capture the Flag, Spy Hunt, and Search and Destroy, being the first map not included along with the original release that can play Search and Destroy. It will eventually feature the game mode Campaign once the mode is released. Overview Sand Hog is made of several "sectors" that help to split up the map to make it easier to describe. Out in the Open Directly outside Bravo's base is an open area with hiding spots on the sides and a helicopter and truck on each side of it. While there are many ways to get out, you'll get sniped down in a second if you stop moving. The Wall Most of the action takes place either out in the open area or on the wall. The wall overlooks the area, and can be used for sniping. Bravo can ascend right outside their base, but Alpha has a bit more of a run before they get there. By the time Alpha arrives, Bravo tends to be ready for them. Behind the Scenes Right below the wall and towards Alpha's base is an area that tends to be used for spawn camping. It houses a building with steps that are used for mines and sniping, a side path to go right under the wall and to the field, and another area that is a mini-field, where a lot of battle commences. Alpha Site Alpha Site is comprised of an open space for spilling out and splitting into several paths, and a building accessible from each side. There are several cramped spaces for hiding in, but they are useless since they are, for the most part, put off to the side. Bravo Site Bravo Site features a small building which can lead out in the middle of the field or to a small area. There is a ladder here leading up to the upper level. The inside of the base is littered with trash, making the area seem like a very musty hideout, yet the structure appears that it was once a strong one, before the walls were blown away. One of the bomb sites resides in this very room, in the corner behind the table and column, making campers more of a problem for those who wish to plant the bomb here. This site is the target of rockets, frag grenades, and even the rare gas grenades. Other sectors There are more sectors in campaign mode, but they are unknown at this time. http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Camps_on_Sand_Hog#Alpha_Base Trivia 298px|right *This is one of few maps that contain Campaign mode in Korea. *There is a painting of the former president of Somalia. *This map is similar to the setting in the movie Black Hawk Down, which depicted events during the Somalia conflict in the early 1990's. *This map was anticipated longer than any other map. *In every Game Mode except Campaign, you can only access half of the map, as other half is blocked by barbed wire as proven by the video.] *it has the same background noise as Gray Hammer(the sounds of a train/machine gun fire) Strategies *Watch out for enemy campers, there are lots of out-of-the-way places for them to hide. Due to the fact that both spawn points have only two exits, spawn camping is somewhat common on this map. Beware of these scumbags. To pick them off, lob grenades out one door to make them think you are coming, throw another to the other exit. While you throw the second, the first will explode. Run out this door and be ready to check any hiding spots. *Avoid, or at least get out of fast, the open area near the crashed chopper if you can, snipers will gun you down in a second if they get the chance. *Watch yourself when traveling close to the big building near Bravo Site. There are a lot of windows which enemies can use to pick you off, and watch for mines in this building as well; this is a tight crush point. *With the corners very common, wall-bouncing grenades can be effective before you make your move. *The ramp near Alpha's base leads up to a ledge that must be jumped on. Mines can be placed on it, as they will not notice it if they aren't extremely cautious or witness you placing them. Seeing you holding a mine can be a dead giveaway too. *Placing mines in tight spaces where they can't be shot is a good strategy. Glitches This map is packed with glitches, and players exploit them in what seems like every match to some people. It has been noted that players have been shot at from Bravo's base... through the wall. This is because players run into one of the walls with a knife to walk into the wall, jump into the window room, and can then traverse the outside of the map, going behind the building, and going outside the center battlefield, where you can be harmed, but only if you are noticed. You can also stay in the room and shoot through the window, where enemies can't hit you unless they get in. Before this glitch was found, players could run into a wall near Alpha Site and get behind a gate, where they are barely visible, yet almost completely invincible. Some players have even been noted as standing on the top of buildings and shooting from inside the helicopter and the truck not too far away. This has caused outrage among players. Category:Maps Category:Featured Articles